You're Both Good Men
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: The Doctor visits Sherlock and shows him his future. Sherlock is desperate to get back and live that future. But now that he knows how it goes will it really run the same way. And add to that a curious little girl who looks vaguely familiar yet completely unknown well, life for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson isn't going to be the same again.
1. The First Time

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter One: The First Time**

When Moriarty told Sherlock he would burn the heart out of him, Sherlock knew things wouldn't be so simple. He was naive enough to believe that when he 'killed' himself, John would be safe but it was all too simple. That was why he was stood in the graveyard watching John and Mrs Hudson mourn his death. He smiled sadly as Mrs Hudson recalled his atrocious habits in explanation as to why John was angry. They all knew the truth but he was glad for Mrs Hudson's rambles, it made him feel less guilty for leaving.

His smile faltered at John's words "Don't be dead." as though even his eyes hadn't believed what they'd seen. But whatever the reason, Sherlock had sworn to protect John at all costs because if _he_ could fake his own death then so could Moriarty. Or he'd find another way to hurt John so Sherlock had to be cautious and ready.

John walked away and Sherlock was greeted with silence. Then a gentle hum and a whoosh of leaves happened near him.

"Sherlock Holmes, right? I'm the Doctor. Did you know that one day a man is going to write stories about you? He's called ..."

"I already have a blogger." Sherlock replied coldly, not even looking at the stranger.

"Well technically he's already written them but he got sent back in time ... Anyway, long story but, his name's Arthur Conan-Doyle ..."

"Didn't you hear me? I have a blogger."

"Oh this man isn't a blogger. What is a blogger anyway, is that internet writing? Never mind. He's wanted to be a writer since he was a child and after meeting you and John, he was inspired."

"I don't know an Arthur Conan-Doyle."

"That's because you haven't met him yet."

"And I don't want to. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Clearly. Mr Watson isn't the only man in mourning, I see."

Sherlock scoffed before replying. "I don't _mourn _anyone."

"Yes, of course." The Doctor replied, utterly unconvinced.

"What do you want?"

"I'm the Doctor. And I'm looking for a companion and I thought who better than the great Sherlock Holmes. I mean, you'll be able to understand all my technical language."

"I heard you the first time and I told you no."

"Well, I was hoping you would change your mind once you knew I was."

"You told me you are a doctor. A doctor of what? John is an army doctor."

"Well, actually … oh, no one has ever asked me that before. Ha, that's new."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. I'm an alien."

"Really? Is this some joke?"

"No really, I am. Come with me and I'll show you." The Doctor replied, pointing in the direction of his time machine.

"I'd rather not." Sherlock replied, still staring at his tombstone.

"I'm sure you would like to know your future. And what happens when you reunite with John."

"What?" Sherlock replied, finally looking at the Doctor.

"Ah, I thought that would get your attention." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"What happens?"

"Come and see."

"You're lying. I know you are."

"How will you know until you see?"

"Fine."

So Sherlock followed that mad man into his time machine, wanting to see what the future held for himself and his blogger.


	2. To The Future

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter Two: To The Future**

"It's bigger on the inside."

"It's …"

"I know, it's Dimensionally Transcendental, which means the larger interior can fit inside the smaller exterior. It also has a chameleon circuit, enables the machine to blend in with its surroundings. It takes a lot to impress me, Doctor but this definitely comes close."

"It comes close? I show you an amazing time machine like this and it only 'comes close' to impressing you? Honestly, I knew I should have chosen a regular human."

"If you really want to impress me, Doctor, then show me the future."

"Hold on then."

"To what exactly?"

"Anything."

The Doctor flicked switches and turned dials and with a whoosh, the time machine disappeared into the vortex.

"So what do you call this machine then?"

"It's the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So it can take us to the future?"

"And the past, and different planets. Anywhere, anytime, anyplace."

"Well, now you have my attention, Doctor."

"Good. Oh, we've landed."

"When?"

"Three years into your future. You want to see?"

"Is John there?"

"Take a look."

That was the first story my father told me of the Doctor but it was certainly not the last, for the Doctor kept popping into our lives for a very long time.


	3. Scared

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter Three: Scared?**

**AN:**** It took me a while to decide what I'd call this chapter but I settled with this. Anyway, a few things; 1) Sherlock wasn't really listening when the Doctor said three years last chapter hence why he repeats himself and Sherlock is shocked. Secondly, I'm not too sure about the ending but you guys decide. I think that's it, really. Enjoy xxxx**

"Where are we? In time I mean." Sherlock asked, looking around.

"Three years in the future, as I said."

"Wait, three years?! I wait that long to return?"

"You're not the only one who waited." The Doctor informed him.

"John?"

"Yes, oh, over here. You're about to knock on the door."

"Oh, of course." Sherlock replied, ducking behind a car with the Doctor.

"Do I get punched?" It seemed like a daft question but he had to know.

"No, you don't go in." The Doctor replied, almost sadly.

"Why?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"Because you're scared."

Sherlock scoffs at this. "How boring."

"Yes, well." The Doctor replied affronted.

"Can't _I_ go in?"

No, you can't cross timelines. If the other you decides to go in then it can cause a collapse."

"Aren't we already crossing the timelines?" Sherlock asked smugly.

"Let's go then."

"Actually ..."

"No, I'll drop you off at home and you can wait three years to see Doctor Watson. Let's go."

"Do I have to wait three years?"

"Well, no. That was your decision."

"Yes, but if I only wait a year will that cause a collapse?"

"Well, actually, I don't know. Mmm ... Good question. You'll have to find out."

"What?"

"Let's go." The Doctor replied, watching the other Sherlock disappear round the corner.

"Okay." And for once, Sherlock was unsure.

"I'll be with you in a moment, just have to make a call." The Doctor replied, waving his mobile at Sherlock.

Once Sherlock had shrugged his shoulders and closed the door, the Doctor ran up the steps of 221B Baker Street.

He knocked on the door and John Watson answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, John Watson?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Ah, just someone. Listen, don't give up, okay."

"What?"

"Just that." The Doctor replied, walking away from the confused Doctor Watson.

"Okay." John replied, closing the door and shaking his head.

"Good phone call?" Sherlock asked.

"What? Oh, yes. Just fine."

"Okay." Sherlock replied, eying the Doctor cautiously.

"Let's head off then."

"Yes, let's."

Sherlock watched as the Doctor flicked numerous switches and dials. It was very exciting.

The Doctor ran to the door and pulled the doors open.

"Oh. Wrong time."

"Where are we?" Sherlock ran to the Doctor excitedly. "And who's that little girl?" He added with confusion.

"Time to go." The Doctor slammed the doors quickly.


	4. It's Time

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter Four: It's Time**

**AN:**** So cliff-hanger last chapter and don't worry, the story will make sense later on. And you'll find out who the mystery girl is, if you haven't already figured it out yet ;) xxxxx**

"Home time." The Doctor added and ran back to the controls.

"Who was that girl?"

"Doesn't matter, Sherlock."

"Doctor."

"Leave it, Sherlock." The Doctor replied darkly.

For once, Sherlock was terrified, more than he'd ever been in his life.

"Fine."

"I'm taking you home."

"Baker Street?"

"No." The Doctor didn't look at Sherlock but his voice remained dark.

"Why?"

"Because you have to make the decision."

"Right."

x..x

"We're back." The Doctor announced, the two hadn't spoken in over twenty minutes.

Sherlock hadn't dared say anymore to him, he sensed that he was very dangerous.

"Well, thank you." Sherlock replied, heading to the door quickly.

"Don't be stupid." The Doctor warned, fixing Sherlock with a stare which made Sherlock shiver.

"I won't."

Sherlock stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately recognised where he was; Baker Street.

"Doctor."

But the machine was already vanishing silently into the vortex.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock immediately recognised that voice, "John?"

"Oh my ..." John promptly dropped the bags of shopping and walked over to the younger man.

"John!" Sherlock replied, grabbing John and hugging him tight, John responding in kind.

"You're alive." John stammered , still gripping Sherlock.

"How long has it been?" Sherlock asked, pulling away from John.

"Typical that you wouldn't know. Two years."

"He made a compromise."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go in, shall we?"

"Yes, of course. Mrs Hudson will be so happy."

"I still can't believe you stayed."

"What?"

"I mean, why did you stay at 221B?"

"I was waiting."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're .. What?"

"Yes, I know. Don't get used to it."

"Okay." John replied with a smile.

"Good."

**Sorry, I had to have DarkDoctor in it, I just loved him in the Ganger episode :) as usual r&r please xxxxx **


	5. Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson

**Chapter Five: Harriet Holmes-Watson**

**AN:**** Jumping ahead now, just because I can. It might seemed a little rushed but I didn't want the story dragging out so much. I know they can get really boring when they do. Anyway, please me nice ;) xxxxx**

**Three Years Later**

"Harriet, sit down! Sherlock, a little help, please."

"Your child, John."

"_Our_ child, Sherlock."

"Yes, well."

"Just help me, please."

"Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson, sit down, otherwise I'll take your telescope away."

"No!" The little girl shouted, stopping abruptly.

"Then sit, we're going seeing Aunty Alcoholic Harriet."

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry. Don't tell her I said that." Sherlock whispered to their daughter.

"Okay, daddy." Harriet replied sweetly, running to get her coat.

"Harriet is trying to cut down on the alcohol, Sherlock."

"Oh, of course she is." Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"Sherlock." John replied, grabbing Sherlock's arm.

"Okay, your sister is trying. Well, at least I hope she is, for your sake. You want to see the best in her, that's what I love about you, John. It's what I've always loved, your ability to see the good in people."

"Sherlock ... I ..." John, for once was speechless. He kissed Sherlock forcefully and passionately.

Sherlock blushed bright red and coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well ..."

"Come on, let's go ... I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. I've always known."

This time John blushed and smiled sweetly before going to find their daughter.

Sherlock looked out the window, looking for the Doctor, as he had done since his return.

"Thank you, Doctor, wherever you are."

x..x

Over the years, Harriet Hamish Holmes-Watson grew progressively in all forms. She became very tall within two years, was reading at an adult level by nine and was creating experiments with her dad by eleven.

And this is where I come in. I'm Harriet, fifteen years old and just as clever as dad, if not more so. But I'm also compassionate like father and like to help people. All in all, my dads raised me well.

Anyway, at eight, I first met the Doctor; the mad man in his time machine. It was completely by accident. I was at the park and a strange creature ran past me, followed by a strange man.

He stopped, mid-chase and greeted me.

"Hello. What's your name?".

"Harriet Holmes-Watson." I replied.

He smiled widely at me then, obviously remembering the situation, replied; "See you soon." Before he ran off after the creature.

The next time I met him, I was thirteen. This time, he looked sad as though he'd been hurt by someone.

He didn't speak this time, just gave me a smile and walked back into his time machine.

But now I'm fifteen and the Doctor is Herr. At our flat, talking to dad about science. I'm sat on the couch with father, keeping him company and watching some daft tv show. He keeps laughing and it makes his eyes sparkle, it's a lovely sight, really.

"So, Doctor, why did you drop me off at Baker Street all those years ago?"

"I told you to make a decision and the TARDIS knew you had."

"How ..."

"Telepathic connection. She felt your pain of loss and love. I had to be sure you were going back for the right reasons. The TARDIS sensed your love for John and showed me what you'd done for him."

"Oh. Yes ... Um."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Sherlock. As much as I hate to admit, even people like us can love someone."

"Who did you love, Doctor?"

"I've loved many." The Doctor replies sadly.

"Doctor."

"No, really, I have."

"What about true love?" Sherlock asks awkwardly.

"Is that what you feel now?" The Doctor asks with a smile.

"Well, I never believed it until now. John takes everything I throw at him and has always stood by me."

"Is that a yes."

"Well ..."

"Sherlock."

"Yes, I love him." Sherlock growls in a low tone.

"And what about Harriet?"

"She's amazing. Brilliant, in fact."

"I can see that. So, who's her mother?" The Doctor asks gently.

"A friend of ours; Irene." Sherlock replies, almost bitterly.

"Does she know?"

"She figured it out ... At six."

"Oh."

"Yes."

There's an awkward silence for a moment.

"Are you going to take dad?" It's a stupid question because I know he won't but I don't want dad having an option.

"Of course he isn't. I'm staying right here, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"That's a lie. This is time and space we're talking about."

"Okay. Yes, I'd like to go back in time. And dare I say it, to see you being born again and that was the second best day of my life."

"What was the first?" I ask with a smile, I already know.

"Meeting your father." He smiles back at me.

"Okay." It's a good enough answer for me.

"Look at you, you've found your heart." The Doctor replies, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I guess I have."

"Oh, I most forgot. Harriet, I got you a present. It's a gem stone from the plant Zagro."

"Cool. What's it do? Or does it react with chemicals?"

"It's like a mood stone. Sneaky way of finding out it you should talk to someone or not as they don't need to touch it so you can tell what they're feeling from about two feet away." The Doctor replies with a smile.

"That's amazing. I love it, Doctor. Best present yet."

"Wait, you've brought her presents before?" Sherlock asks suddenly.

"Every year since she was born." The Doctor smiles proudly.

"You've never told me, Harry."

"I did but deleted from your memory."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, Sherlock." John interrupts suddenly, walking over to the group.

'Oh. I'm sorry, Harry."Sherlock replies, cupping my chin softly.

'It's okay, dad. I know how much your work means to you."

"Yes, but my daughter should come first."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that, Sherlock."

"Yes, well, I've been taught well." Sherlock replies, kissing John softly.

The Doctor pulls a face and I just chuckle. It's nice when dad shows affection. I guess father has had some affect on him.

"Yes, um, I'll be off then." The Doctor coughs awkwardly.

"Well, I'll see you out then, Doctor."

"Thank you."

Sherlock and the Doctor disappear downstairs, when they reach the bottom, Sherlock turns to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I meant to thank you ... For what you did for me."

"My pleasure, Sherlock. Just remember what I said."

"I do, everyday."

"Good. Anyway, I'll be off then. Goodbye, Sherlock."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor waves goodbye before stepping into the TARDIS.

**So what's everyone think? Next chapter I'm kinda gonna go back to the second time Harriet met the Doctor and expand it a little. Hope you guys don't mind. Just want to cover some details. So please r&r xxxxx**


	6. The Second Time

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter Six: The Second Time**

**AN:**** Firstly, this is going back to the second time Harriet met the Doctor and the boys reactions to it. There are also slight warnings for this of a sexual nature, only mild but still. I got confident and decided to write in a sexual scene rather than just the usual "and they made love all night" or "they showed each other how much they meant to each other". So enjoy and apologies if this chapter is too long. Anyway, please me nice ;) xxxxx**

"Daddy, I met the most strangest man today."

"Really, what did he want?" Sherlock asked; currently engrossed in an experiment.

"He was chasing a monster. Then he asked me my name and when I told him, he said he'd see me soon."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Sherlock, a strange man says he'll see our daughter soon and you think that's_nice_?" John interrupted, fixing his partner with a stare.

"Harriet's making friends, John. You should be happy."

"She's 'making friend's' with strange men! I will not be happy about that, Sherlock. For God's sake, put your bloody experiment down and look at me, Sherlock!" John replied, slamming his fist down on the table.

It was the first time John had lost his temper so badly and it caused Harriet to jump and move away.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." John replied, grabbing his daughter and hugging her tight. "Go to your room, sweetheart."

Harriet nodded and ran to her room while Sherlock watched the scene unfold.

"See what you make me do? You never show any interest in our daughter, ever! She tries to talk to you but you're too wrapped up in your bloody experiments!"

"Calm down, John." Sherlock's tone was steady and low, making John want to punch him.

"Damn it!" John exclaimed, throwing his favourite mug across the room and watching it smash into pieces.

"John!" This time Sherlock shouted, the tone reverberating around the room. "You know how bad I am with my emotions!"

"Then work on them! Your daughter needs her _dad_!" John's voice almost broke on the last word; the truth of the situation being thrown into an argument that could make or break their relationship

"Why? I can't give her anything. I can't love, John. I'm trying to but I can't." Sherlock replied, the mask slowly crumbling and revealing the detective's true emotions.

John's heart was slowly breaking; all he'd ever wanted was Sherlock to feel, _something_. But this was too much, John was struggling to cope.

"John?"

"What, Sherlock?"

"Why must we always argue? I don't like the hostility and it isn't good for Harriet either."

"I know it's not. And we don't have to argue, Sherlock. You could just try having an interest in our daughter. Oh, Sherlock, I love you, I really do and I'd never want to change you. But please, just try."

"I will. I promise. And I love you too, John." Sherlock replied softly, bringing John into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, love."

Sherlock froze; they had never had pet names for each other before.

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked, finally finding his voice.

"I said thank you."

"You called me 'love'." Sherlock replied, looking awkward.

"So?" John asked, looking puzzled.

"We've never had pet names for each other."

"Oh. I'm sorry." John replied sadly.

"Say it again." Sherlock said, a twinkle in his stormy blue eyes.

"Thank you, _my _love." John replied, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"I love you, sweetheart." Sherlock replied, forcibly grabbing John and kissing him passionately.

"Wow." John replied, once the kiss broke.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No, for once, it's _very_ good. So stop worrying, Mr Holmes." John smiled, stroking the curls on Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock blushed before relaxing into John's touch as his hand moved to his cheek.

"Let's stay in tonight, John. I want to spend time with you and Harriet." Sherlock practically purred as John continued to stroke his hair.

"Sounds just perfect, Sherlock." John pulled Sherlock in for another kiss, his hand still in the detective's hair.

"Okay, then."

"Daddy, father! I have a present! It says 'Hope things are good. Love The Doctor'. Doctor Who?"

"Ah, an old friend of mine, Princess." Sherlock grinned, picking his daughter up and hugging her tightly.

"Wow, you're really getting into this 'showing your emotions', aren't you?"

"Well, isn't that what fathers are usually like?"

"You didn't take a lot of convincing." John winked, before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower. Be good, Princess and goodbye, my love." John added, kissing them both as he passed.

As soon as John left, Sherlock looked to his daughter.

"Do you want to help daddy fix your father's mug?"

"Why is it broken?"

"It slipped out of your father's hand." It wasn't exactly a lie, just not the truth either.

"Okay, then." Harriet replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Unfortunately, Sherlock had forgotten that Harriet wasn't an ordinary nine year old.

"Anyway, what did the Doctor bring you?" Sherlock asked, picking up the pieces of John's mug.

"It's a weird looking necklace."

"Wait, this is a psychic necklace."

"So it reads minds?"

"Yes, and you can have it when you're nineteen." Sherlock replied, eyeing the necklace carefully and placing it on the mantel.

"What?"

"Trust me, Harry. You don't need this right now."

"But ..."

"No. End of."

"Fine. Shall we fix father's mug then?"

"Yes."

x..x

"Hello you, where's daddy?"

"Making tea in the kitchen."

John's face paled dramatically at his daughter's words.

"Oh, crap." He replied, running to the kitchen, expecting the worst.

He was incredibly surprised when his partner placed the final plate of spaghetti bolognaise on the table and the kitchen was in a reasonable state.

"Um ... Wow. This all looks amazing. You did this for us?"

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked sheepishly.

"Sherlock, it's wonderful." John replied, walking over to Sherlock and kissing him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and bit his lip tentatively, causing the doctor to moan.

John pushed Sherlock back into the counter as his hands roamed over the detective's chest. As John did this, Sherlock's hands moved to untuck John's shirt and scratch down his back, causing John to moan again.

He pulled away from Sherlock and whispered, "After tea."

Sherlock pulled a face in response but agreed.

"Harriet, tea's up."

The young girl in question ran into the kitchen and jumped into a chair. Before she started to eat, she eyed her fathers' carefully, noting the flushness of their cheeks and the ruffled state they were both in. Harriet rolled her eyes and started to tuck into her food.

John blushed at his daughter's critical observation before looking at Sherlock, who smirked and took a seat at the table.

The three ate in silence until Harriet announced that she was going to bed and John followed, promising to read her a bedtime story.

When John returned, Sherlock was lay on the couch; eyes closed and fingers linked on his chest.

"How was her story?"

John jumped at the sudden question and replied; "As good as always. Harry loves my stories."

He smiled and walked over to the couch, gently lifting Sherlock's head and placing it on his lap as he sat down.

Sherlock leaned his head back and looked at John.

"You're so good with her, not that I doubted you would be. And I know it's difficult for you that we used Irene as a surrogate."

"It's fine, Sherlock. I love Harriet and I love you. Besides, she looks more like you everyday."

"I knee it's impossible, considering it was my genetic material, but she's starting to look like you too, John."

John chuckled at Sherlock's obvious avoidance of the word 'sperm' and instead using the scientific term.

He then smiled at Sherlock's comment and wondered if it was really true.

"Yes, she does." Sherlock added, obviously reading John's mind again.

"Is that good?" John asked shyly.

"Of course it is. You're perfect, John. You're very handsome, have a great physique and extremely beautiful eyes." Sherlock replied, running his hands over John's face.

"You have beautiful eyes. Mine are just dull and plain, like me." John said sadly, staring at his very beautiful partner.

"Don't be obtuse, John." Sherlock cried, bouncing up into a sitting position and practically climbing into John's lap. "You are one of the most attractive men I've ever met, and truth be told, I did have feelings for you from the day we met. I just couldn't comprehend what they were."

"Sherlock. You daft, stupid, wonderful and utterly beautiful man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought my hostility towards your dates spoke volumes."

"Ha. I just thought you were being arrogant and rude. If I'd known ..."

"Would you have wanted a relationship?"

"Sherlock, we'd known each other five minutes ..."

"That didn't stop you before?"

"What? When?"

"You were drunk. As I recall, you said; 'You know something, Sherlock, you're incredibly attractive and have amazing eyes. I'm surprised women aren't all over you. And, if I wasn't certain I was straight, I'd probably go out with you. Is that weird?' So I asked if you were saying that you fancied me and you replied; 'Of course, who wouldn't? And with that body of yours, I bet you're amazing in the sack'."

"That last bit's a lie." John cried, blushing profusely.

"Are you saying that I would make something like that up? Is that why they call you 'Three Continents Watson'?"

"What? Oh God, I told you that!"

"You did."

"So, I actually said that you'd be good in the sack?"

"_Amazing _was the word you used." Sherlock smirked.

"Okay, amazing. And you swear I said that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh God, why didn't you run as fast as you could away from me?"

"As I said, I had a 'thing' for you. In fact, I was tempted to take you up on your offer." Sherlock replied, crawling up the couch and onto John's lap.

John blushed but wrapped his arms around Sherlock and kissed him softly; Sherlock running his fingers through John's hair while they kissed.

"Bed now?" Sherlock asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh, the eyelashes are out now, are they?"

"Well, I could use other ways." Sherlock smiled seductively as his hand roamed down John's chest and towards his crotch.

John felt himself going hard already, "Bedroom now!" He growled, pushing Sherlock off him and in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes, _sir_." Sherlock saluted before running off to the bedroom.

John ran after him and slammed the door shut.

"Ssh, you'll wake Harriet." Sherlock giggled from the bed.

"It's your fault, you bloody tease." John growled and jumped on Sherlock, biting his neck teasingly.

"John ..." Sherlock moaned, gripping John's arms tightly.

"Payback." John whispered into the detective's neck.

"John, please." Sherlock whined, grinding his hips into John's.

"Please, what?" John teased, trying to ignore his raging erection.

"Mark me. Bite me. Make me yours."

John was dramatically losing control but did as Sherlock asked; biting him hard and sucking at the skin, leaving a dark purse mark that was beautiful against the stark paleness of Sherlock's skin.

He ran his hands down the detective's chest, plucking the buttons of the shirt as he went.

"So beautiful." John smiled, touching every part of his chest.

He frowned a little, feeling ugly in comparison.

"John. Stop it."

"Stop what?" John asked puzzled, having suddenly been snapped out of his thoughts.

"Judging yourself. I love you just as you are. And to me, you are so beautiful. So stop."

"Thank you." John sighed, kissing Sherlock softly.

"Now, enough talk. Make yourself useful, Doctor Watson." Sherlock growled seductively, directing John's hands to his jeans.

"Actually, it's Captain Watson to you." John quirked an eyebrow and began unzipping Sherlock's jeans.

"I love it when you pull rank."

The sexual innuendo was all over Sherlock's face and it only served to fuel John's arousal.

He stripped the detective of his jeans and boxers but before he could go any further, Sherlock dragged him up by his jumper and kissed him passionately. Then he roughly pulled off the jumper and t-shirt in one, throwing them across the room.

"Definitely beautiful, my love."

Sherlock ran his hand down John's chest, softly stroking John's old scar on his shoulder.

"So are you, Mr Holmes."

"Mr Holmes-Watson." Sherlock corrected with a smile.

"Is that what you call yourself to everyone?"

"I have since we got our civil partnership."

"Thank you, Sherlock." John replied, tears in his eyes.

"Show me how thankful you are."

"You know, I remember a time when you wouldn't partake in sexual activity. Now, you're as horny as a teenager." John smirked.

"Who's the bloody tease now?"

"Alright then."

And before Sherlock could say anymore, John took his cock in his mouth and slowly licked him.

Sherlock nearly flew off the bed and had to bite his hand to suppress the scream.

"Bloody hell, John." Sherlock gasped, gripping John's hair. "Now I know why they call you 'Three Continents Watson'."

John hummed in agreement and the vibrations shot through Sherlock, this time he didn't have time to suppress the loud moan that escaped.

John smiled in appreciation and continued to work on Sherlock until he panted out, "John ... I ... can't hold back ... for any longer."

John gently stroked Sherlock's inner thigh reassuring him that it was okay.

Sherlock orgasmed screaming John's name.

"We should sort you out now." Sherlock breathed, stroking John's crotch.

"Later. I'm spent." John replied, grabbing the cover and pulling it over them. "Time to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Perfectly. All I want to do now is curl up and sleep."

"Okay then." Sherlock replied, pulling the sleepy doctor into his arms.

"Night, my love."

"Goodnight, my dear Watson."

**So? I know, very long chapter but I got confident with sexual stuff so ;) does anybody **_**not**_** like it? xxxx**


	7. Morning Sex

**You're Both Good Men**

**Chapter Seven: Morning Sex**

**AN:**** So against my better judgement after re-reading the last chapter I decided to start the next chapter, despite having around four other stories on the go. I'll try and get them all updated this week. So it's currently 6.30am, I've been up all night and only just managed to finish one chapter for one story. But anyway, I've always considered morning sex; too much info, I know but let me continue – so after re-reading the last chapter I decided, well, morning sex, that should be fun. So I guess I kinda used my own life experience prompt ;) hehe. So yeah, enjoy, johnlock morning sex and then maybe later on I'll do experimenting with food ;) if you're all good xxxx**

**This is set right after the last chapter so Harriet is still eleven (I changed her age, just because lol). And she still has to be taken to school because it's miles away (just go with it).**

Even in his half-waking state, the doctor could feel Sherlock's eyes on him and almost trying to will him to full awakening. John chuckled and opened his eyes; his deduction being correct.

"Morning, John." Sherlock smiled brightly, looking as alive as ever even at 6.30am.

"M'ning." Came John's reply; not fully awake just yet.

"I was thinking …"

"Oh, God." John sighed.

"I haven't finished yet." Sherlock scolded and was graced with a teasing smile in return. "So, yes, I was thinking, how would you feel about morning sex? We've never actually done it due to Harriet's school schedule but Mrs Hudson has offered to take her to school today so we … will have the flat … to ourselves." Sherlock grinned, punctuating the last half of his speech for affect.

"That sounds like … fun." John replied, suddenly very awake.

"Well, we'll have breakfast first and then Mrs Hudson takes Harry to school, we can have some … fun." Sherlock grinned wickedly.

"Ya know, it's such a turn on when you do that wicked smile." John smiled, running his down John's chest and down to his crotch.

"As much as I admire your enthusiasm, Doctor Watson, I believe I said _after_ breakfast."

"I'm sure Mrs Hudson wouldn't mind taking Harry to school early. She can finally go to that breakfast club." John smiled suggestively.

"I agree it would be in our best interests but we _must_ think of our daughter first. And you know how she finds breakfast club _incredibly_ dull." Sherlock replied, but that didn't stop his hands from wandering over John's body seductively.

"After breakfast it is then." John sighed, moving his hand back up Sherlock's chest and letting it rest there.

"Now you're being incredibly dull, John." Sherlock replied in a bored tone.

"Ah, your decision, not mine. I'd quite happily pound you into the mattress right now but, you said we have to think of our daughter."

Sherlock didn't quite manage to suppress the moan that escaped.

John smiled in satisfaction and climbed out of bed to get a shower.

"You are a _tease_, Doctor Watson."

"Doesn't stop you coming back for more though, does it?" John called from the bathroom with a wicked smile.

**7.30am**

"Why do I have to go to school so early, father?"

"Well, me and your dad thought it would be a good idea for you to interact with the other children but, we know you hate breakfast club so we're sending you a little later so you can still socialise but you don't have to be there long." John smiled at his daughter.

"You could tell me the truth, ya know?"

John coughed a little before composing himself. "That is the truth, Princess."

"I know it's not but then again, I know I probably don't want to _know _the truth."

John caught Sherlock's smirk from across the room and tried to ignore it.

"Harry, please can you just do this? For me and dad? Please?"

"Fine." Harriet sighed dramatically.

"Oh, you're definitely your dad's daughter, alright. Same dramatic flair." John grinned at his daughter, who shot him a glare in response.

"Come on then, dear." Mrs Hudson smiled, handing Harriet her school bag and lunch.

"Bye, father. Bye, dad."

"Oh, yes, definitely _your_ daughter, Sherlock."

"_Our _daughter." Sherlock corrected with a soft smile.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, she has some of your mannerisms and traits as well. Like her God-awful taste in jumpers and even a limp." Sherlock grinned over the newspaper he was reading.

"Oi. You love my jumpers, especially my white and black striped one. I remember you called it your _favourite_. And as for the non-existent limp, you said mine was purely psychosomatic due to my duty in Afghanistan so don't bring _that_ up again." John chided, but it was impossible to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Right on all accounts, John. I'm very impressed." Sherlock smiled.

"I can _impress _you some more, if you'd like." John replied suggestively.

"I would very much like to test that theory."

"Challenge accepted." John grinned, heading for the bedroom, slowly stripping off his jumper as he went.

Sherlock threw the newspaper down and sprinted after John, slamming the bedroom door shut after him.

He looked towards the bed and was greeted with a very near naked John Watson.

"Now that _is _impressive." Sherlock smiled, stripping off his shirt and jeans before practically jumping on John.

"Well, you're eager this morning." John grinned, running his nails up Sherlock's sides as the detective straddled him.

"Well, I can hardly help it when my partner is looking ever so delicious." Sherlock grinned back, leaning down and kissing John fiercely.

John's hands moved from Sherlock's sides to his back and he scraped his nails down, causing red scratches that made his skin look even paler in comparison.

Sherlock moaned in response, grinding his hips into John's causing the doctor to moan and respond in kind.

Sherlock pulled away to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet as John smiled in anticipation.

"Oh, John, so eager." Sherlock purred, as he lubed himself up.

"Well, I have such an enthusiastic partner so it only seems fair." John grinned wickedly.

"Are you okay with me going straight in?" Sherlock asked softly.

"God, yes." John replied, forcefully grabbing Sherlock and dragging him down for a fierce kiss.

Sherlock smiled into John's lips, pushing gently into John, causing him to moan and shift his hips for better leverage.

Sherlock pulled out and thrust into the doctor harder, making John's hips rise of the bed and a loud moan to escape his lips.

"Oh, God, John. You are so _amazing_!" Sherlock moaned, shifting his hips until he found the spot.

John groaned loudly, signally that the detective had definitely achieved his goal.

"Are you up for a little faster, John?" Sherlock whispered into John's ear in a husky and seductive voice.

John moaned loudly in response and bucked his hips up.

"Come on, my love. Tell me."

"God, yes, Sherlock. Faster."

"Okay." Sherlock replied but speeding up and making each thrust harder and harder; causing the doctor to moan louder with each thrust.

"Like that, yes, Sherlock. There. Oh, God!" John continued his praising of Sherlock.

"John, I think … John, I'm gonna …"

"Keep going. Come on, baby. Keep going, please." John moaned encouragement to the younger man and that was enough to send Sherlock over the edge and caused a white blur behind his eyes as he came loudly.

John followed soon after, screaming Sherlock's name loudly.

"That was … fantastic." John smiled lazily, too knackered for any more elaboration.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." Sherlock panted, lying down next to his partner.

"Oh, yes. We should definitely make it a regular occurrence." John grinned.

Sherlock smiled back in response, leaning over and kissing John softly.

"Shall we take a shower?" Sherlock asked, still getting his breath back.

"In a minute."

"Okay."

"I love you, my love."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Sherlock smiled, wrapping an arm around John.

x..x

"Ah, so you boys are finally awake now. I'll make some tea and get some biscuits." Mrs Hudson smiled as she entered the flat.

"That would be lovely, Mrs Hudson." John replied with a smile.

"Well, look at you two, you've got this lovely glow about you. What have you been up to?"

John blushed and tried to hide behind his newspaper while Sherlock shamelessly grinned at Mrs Hudson.

"Oh, well. I'll just get some tea and biscuits." The landlady gushed, blushing as she realised what Sherlock had been insinuating in the look.

She practically ran from the room and downstairs.

"You're terrible, Sherlock."

"Yes, but you love it." Sherlock grinned back at John before the both of them started giggling.

"So, same tomorrow then?" John asked, finally getting his breath back.

"Definitely." Sherlock replied quirking an eyebrow.

John grinned in response, picking up the other newspaper.

**Sorry, it's not as long as my others or maybe you're glad it's not ;) and sorry about the abrupt ending but it was just a little morning sex and embarrassing poor Mrs Hudson ;) xxxxxx**


End file.
